quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Immigrants Ancestors to America
Direct Ancestors To The Colonies From Scotland to South Carolina Richard Kirkland (c.1670 - 1743) From England to Connecticut C John Coit (1590 - 1659) R Richard Raymond (c.1602 - 1692) * m. Judith Williams (c.1610 - 1692) From England to Rhode Island B Rufus Barton (1606 - 1648) From England to Maine S James Stackpole (1652 - 1761) From England to Massachusetts A Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826) Mary Adams (1624 - 1711) Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677) Charles Apthorp (1698 - 1758), Paymaster General of the Royal Navy and Army during the ARW Maj. Gen. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661) B John Bent (1596 - 1672), a petitioner for the town of Marlboro Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672), Cook and 4th Steward of Harvard Ensign John Brocklebank (c.1630 - 1666) Maj. Thomas Brown (1645 - 1709) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), Founder of Concord C Capt. John Carter (1616 - 1692) * m. Elizabeth Kendall (1613 - 1691) Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652) William Chandler (1595 - 1642) * m. Annis Bayford (1603 - 1683) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) John Clarke (1575 - 1623), First Mate and pilot of the Mayflower Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697) James Cole (1600 - 1692) D Roger Derby (1643 - 1698) Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) Hannah Dwight (1625 - 1714) John Dwight (1601 - 1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham E Richard Evans (c.1615 - 1662) F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), first settler of Medway Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1668) Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712), soldier in King Philip's War Capt. Hopsetill Foster (1620 - 1676), Treasurer of Dorchester *m. Mary Bates (1619 - 1702) George Fowle (1610 - 1682) * m. Mary Tufts (1613 - 1676) Capt. William French (1603 - 1681), Co Founder and Proprietor of Billeric G Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663), Founder of New York State * m. Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665) John Glover (1600 - 1653) Joseph Grafton (c.1596 - 1682) James Greene (1626 - 1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island Dr. John Green (1590 - 1658), Co Founder of Warwick, Rhode Island Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708), Deputy Governor of Rhode Island Jone Greene (c.1630 - ?) Mary Greene (1633 - 1686) Percival Green (1603 - 1639) Sen. Peter Greene (1620 - 1659), President or Governor of Rhode Island Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island H John Hall (1627 - 1701) William Hartwell (1613 - 1690) Maj. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut Walter Haynes (1583 - 1655) * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1585 - 1659) George Hayward (1604 - 1671) Capt. William Hedge (1612 - 1670) George Hodges (? - ?) Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585 - 1660) Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704) * m. Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) Richard Hutchinson (1602 - 1682), son of Sir Thomas Hutchinson, Lord of Radcliffe, MP (1587 - 1643) J Francis Johnson (1607 - 1691) John Jones (1623 - 1673) * m. Dorcas Unknown (1623 - 1709) K Samuel King (1633 - 1721) William King (1595 - 1649) * m. Dorothy Hayne (c.1601 - ?) John Kitchen (c.1619 - 1676) Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661 - 1711) L Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) Rev. John Lothrop (1584 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable Dea. Thomas Low (1605 - 1677) Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1632 - 1712) M George Morton (1587 - 1624), Historian N Edmund Needham (1606 - 1677) Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), Co Founder of Newbury P Lt. Francis Peabody (1618 - 1705) Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America David Phippen (1590 - 1640) Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) John Perkins (1583 - 1654) * m. Judith Garter (1588 - 1654) Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich * Elizabeth Unknown (1606 - 1684) John Porter (1596 - 1676) Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697), a first settler of Concord John Prescott (1605 - 1681), Founder of Lancaster John Proctor (1595 - 1672) Lt. John Putnam (1580 - 1662) Capt. John Putnam (1627 - 1710) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) R William Reed (1601 - 1656) * m. Mabel Kendall (1604 - 1690) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) Dea. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663) Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Henry Rice (1620 - 1711) Thomas Roberts (c.1616 - 1663) * Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) S William Sargent (? - ?) Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c.1611 - 1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica Capt. Joseph Syll (? - ?) Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut * m. Ann Bourn (1615 - 1684) Isaac Stearn (1587 - 1671) Dea. Gregory Stone (1590 - 1672) *m. Lydia Unknown (? - ?) Dea. Samuel Stone (1631 - 1715) Dep. Gov. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678), Deputy Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony Col. James Swan (1754 -1830), paid America's debt with France after the American Revolution T Nathaniel Treadway (1615 - 1689) Lt. Robert Turner, Jr. (1611 - 1651) W Capt. Richard Walker (1590 -1687) *m. Jane Talmage (1618 - 1640) Capt. Samuel Walker (1615 - 1684) William Warner (1594 - ?), original proprietor of Ipswich William Wentworth (1615 - 1697) John Williams (1664 - 1732) George Wheeler (1606 - 1687) Gov. George Wyllys (1590 - 1645), 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709) From France to Massachusetts Capt. Philipe L'Anglais (1651 - 1736), Salem's wealthiest merchant of his time *m. Mary Hollingworth (1652 - 1694) From England to Virginia Col. Robert Pitt (1606 - c.1672), Colonel and Commander of Virginia's Militia Michael Williams (c.1617 - 1650) From England to New York William Ludlam (1600 - 1665) Nathaniel Slyvester (1610 - 1680), main purchaser of Shelter Island Direct Ancestors To The United States From Scotland to North Carolina D William Alexander MacDougall (1800 - 1874) From Canada to Massachusetts C Charlotte Cunningham (1817 - 1888) From Germany to Massachusetts G Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883)